onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Boy (3.09)
}} The Lost Boy is an unnamed member of the group of Lost Boys who helps Emma find Pan in order to save Henry when promised a home. Biography 'After the Curse' 'Season 3' }} After their confrontation with Pan, Regina, Emma, Neal and the unconscious Henry have regrouped with everyone else and they've just explained what has happened. A worried Snow points out that if Gold is in a box then David can never leave the island. Charming points out that he's made peace with that and it doesn't matter, stating that all that matters now is Henry. He asks Regina how much time they have, so she explains that the preservation spell will wear off within an hour. Neal points out that if Pan is airborne then he could be anywhere, causing Hook to state they should start looking. With that, Regina storms towards the Lost Boys, who were sat waiting with Wendy, and she angrily demands to know where Pan is. She grabs Felix by his shirt while he mockingly tells her that Pan is gone and there's nothing she can do. He adds that Pan has already won - and he never fails. A furious Regina threatens that if he won't talk then she'll make him talk. As she raises her hand to cast a spell, she's grabbed by Emma, who asks her to wait. Regina says there's no time, but Emma explains that torture isn't there best move here. She tells Regina to look at the kids, stating they've been to hell and back. As Regina looks at the sad looking kids, Emma says they need to try something else. Regina points out that they don't respond to reason before asking what else she has to offer. Emma looks at Snow as she tells Regina "What every kid wants...a mother". }} Henry remains unconscious as his father, Neal, sits beside him, worried. Meanwhile, Emma is with the Lost Boys. She assures them that they won't hurt them before telling them they're making a terrible mistake being loyal to Pan. She explains that for a long time she was an orphan and never thought she'd find her family, just like all of them. She continues to say that today she was reminded she's not alone and she has a lot of people that love her. She tells that Lost Boys that if that can happen to her then it can happen to them. Felix comments that Pan is the only family they need, but Emma explains that family doesn't do what he did - lying and convincing them to do terrible things. She adds that he lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart. A young lost boy explains that it was to save the island, but Emma says it was to save himself. Felix tells the Lost Boys not to listen to Emma, assuring them that Pan cares about them. Emma insists he doesn't, but they do, adding that they can save them and take them home with them. }} Emma says there's no reason to fear Pan any more, because until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart then he can be stopped. Snow timidly tells the Lost Boys that all they have to do is tell them where Pan is. An angry Felix stands, demanding they leave while Pan allows them to breath, however, Hook sits him back down using his hook. Emma asks Felix where Pan is, but he simply says he's not telling. Thinking all hope is lost, Emma looks saddened for a moment...until the young Lost Boy asks if they can really take them home. Worried he'll betray Pan, Felix tells him to shut up. Emma ignores Felix and assures the young boy they can, causing him to reveal that he's at his Thinking Tree. A furious Felix roars with anger, demanding they stop. Another Lost Boy confirms that he's at his Thinking Tree, infuriating Felix even more. They explain that the tree is where he goes to be alone and it isn't far. Emma asks if they can tell her where it is, so the young boy confirms that he can...but only if she promises to take them with her. Emma leans close to the boys, and with genuine sympathy for them, assures them all that they're going to go home. Later, the Lost Boy gets on board the Jolly Roger after Henry is saved and he sails to Storybrooke, ready to start his new life. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Lost Boys